


warm

by bruises



Series: teen wolf femslash week 2016 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cutesy, Developing Relationship, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Movie Night, Secret Crush, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracy feels Malia’s warmth radiate through her body; it’s comforting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warm

**Author's Note:**

> this was prompted to me by an anon on tumblr. i hope you like it!  
> this was also written for [teen wolf femslash week](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/tagged/twfemslashweek).  
> 

Tracy scans throughout the movies that have been shortlisted by Malia. She’s seen most of them before, but she knows that Malia probably hasn’t.

“Half of these movies are terrible,” Tracy says. “I don’t know how they got released, honestly.”

She watches as Malia’s eyes grow wide. “How do you know? Have you seen them?”

Tracy finds Malia’s defensiveness cute. “I have, actually.”

Malia lets out a sigh as she walks over to Tracy from the kitchen. Without warning, she takes the list from Tracy’s hands and looks at it.

“There’s only like, five movies that you haven’t crossed out,” Malia says. “Which one should we watch?”

Tracy shrugs. “We’ve got all night; let’s start at the top.”

“You can’t stay up _all_ night,” Malia says, shaking her head.

Tracy quirks an eyebrow at her and smiles. “Are you sure about that? Remember our last sleepover?”

Malia rolls her eyes as she sits on the couch and pulls a blanket over her legs. “Oh, I remember. Especially the part where I woke up and you were  _still_ playing that game!”

A laugh slips from Tracy’s lips; it makes her feel lighter. “I was on a winning streak, ‘Lia. You should have seen me!”

“I’m sure you were,” Malia chuckles. She rests her head against Tracy’s shoulder and looks to the TV.

Tracy feels Malia’s warmth radiate through her body; it’s comforting. She never wants it to end.

“I guess I should put it on,” She says, sighing shortly. “You know, you really should watch _The First Avenger_ before you watch _The Winter Soldier_.”

“Well, we do have all night,” Malia says, mimicking Tracy. “Put on  _The First Avenger_.”

Tracy smirks as she puts the movie on and looks back at Malia. She sits back on the couch, and Malia shuffles over to her instantly. Tracy watches as Malia tosses the soft blanket over their bodies, and begins to focus on the film in front of them.

They’re halfway through the movie when Malia sits up and looks at her.

“Malia, we’re at the best part,” Tracy says, frowning.

Malia doesn’t seem to care; she stays in Tracy’s line of vision. With a small sigh, Tracy pauses the movie and looks at her.

“What’s up?” She asks.

Malia places her knees on either side of Tracy’s thighs and looks at her.

“What’s it like to have a crush?” Malia asks. “On a girl?”

Tracy’s heart is racing; she gulps. “Um...it’s good?”

“Good?” Malia quirks an eyebrow at her. “Is that all you’ve got?”

Tracy nods slowly. “Yeah. That’s all I’ve got.”

“How do you know if you have a crush?” Malia prompts, her face mere inches from Tracy’s.

“Well,” Tracy begins. “You know; you get warm, fuzzy feelings when you’re around them. They make you really happy and -”

“You want to kiss them sometimes?” Malia cuts in, locking eyes with her.

Tracy nods once more. Before she can say anything else, Malia cups her cheeks roughly, but with soft hands, and presses their lips together. Tracy’s heart continues to race a million miles an hour but the kiss is everything she’s ever wanted.

The two break away from the kiss, but their foreheads remain connected. Malia’s knee high socks rub against the sides of Tracy’s thighs, as if to remind her that this is real - that they kissed.

“I think I might have a crush on you, Tracy,” Malia says, her voice soft.

A smile spreads across Tracy’s face. She rests her hands on Malia’s hips and looks up at her. “I have a crush on you too.”

She watches as Malia grins and presses a small kiss to her nose. “We’re adorable, Tracy.”

Tracy feels her heartbeat slow as time passes. Malia keeps her body pressed against hers as they watch the rest of the movie. Their fingers interlock beneath the blanket, and it warms Tracy.

“Oh my gosh,” Malia gasps. “Is Bucky dead? What the hell was that?”

Tracy looks over and sees a few tears on Malia’s cheeks. She wipes them away and gets up to put  _The Winter Soldier_ on.

“You’ll see,” She grins. “Captain America Two is one of my favourite movies; you’ll love it.”

Malia narrows her eyes at Tracy. “You better be right. If I cry like this again, I’m going to bed.”

Tracy jokingly rolls her eyes at Malia. When she sits back down, Malia lies down and places her head in Tracy’s lap.

* * *

 

“How could you let me watch that?!” Malia says. Tears are still falling down her face. “ _The Winter Soldier_ is so sad, how is it your favourite movie?”

Tracy laughs as she runs her fingers through Malia’s hair. “It’s so _good_ , Malia. It’s such a great movie; it changed me as a person.”

Malia sits up and looks at her. “Please tell me that the next movie on the list isn’t sad.”

She thinks back to the list and shakes her head. “I think Cap Two was the only sad movie. Are you hungry?”

“I am actually. Do you have any strawberry milk?” She asks.

Tracy goes into the kitchen and returns with a carton of strawberry milk just for Malia. “Of course I do. You love this stuff so much.”

“Mhmm,” Malia says as she drinks it straight from the carton. “It’s the best.”

“That’s gross,” Tracy jokes. She plays the next movie from her laptop and it appears on the TV.

She lies down with her head in Malia’s lap and looks up at her. “Where’d you get this list of movies from anyway?”

“Kira,” Malia tells her. She wipes her mouth and tucks a loose piece of hair behind her ear. “I think Erica helped her.”

“Ah,” Tracy grins. “That would explain how all three Sharknado movies ended up on the list.”

“She said they were really good,” Malia explains. She reaches for Tracy’s hand and holds it in hers.

Tracy rubs her thumb against that back of Malia’s hand and wonders if the warm feelings she gets will stop. She hopes not.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
